


Coming Attractions

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The fourteenth of my gift drabbles.centuary_squillasked for 'Snarry' but left the prompt up to me.





	Coming Attractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/gifts).



> The fourteenth of my gift drabbles. **centuary_squill** asked for 'Snarry' but left the prompt up to me.

"Enter."

Severus didn't look up from his marking. He knew which recalcitrant stud— _professor_ stood before him.

"What is it that you want this time, Potter?"

He heard a soft chuckle.

"Same as last night."

Severus lifted his head and saw Potter smiling at him.

"And my answer remains the same. No."

"It's just a drink," Potter said. "My treat."

"We are not friends." Severus watched Potter closely, waiting for him to crumble. "Put whatever ideas you have straight out of your head."

He didn't, though.

"Would you like to see what ideas I have in my head?" Potter asked, his voice rich with promise. He then dropped to his knees beside Severus, looking up at him with wide, green eyes.

" _Legilimens_ ," Severus murmured and was immediately drawn into Potter's fantasies playing out at the forefront of his mind.

Sucking Severus's cock, come spilling out of his mouth and running down his chin.

Tied to the bedposts as Severus pounded into him.

Crying out as Severus took him over the desk, his arse purple with bruises from a sound paddling.

"I am not a nice man, Potter," Severus said as he broke the connection.

Potter licked his lips. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> _“Imagination is everything. It is the preview of life's coming attractions.”_  
>  ―Albert Einstein 


End file.
